


Tony and Loki Make A Porno

by Wolfloner



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caning, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, For Charity!, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), JARVIS and Pepper appear briefly at the end, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sub Tony Stark, actual god loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Day 09: PeggingHe’d meant it when he’d said they should make a sex tape. For charity. Still, he hadn’t really expected Loki’s enthusiastic suggestions for said tape.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Tony and Loki Make A Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all I'd come back to this.
> 
> Also, wow, I wrote PiV Sex and like... don't hate what I wrote?  
> Good job, self! *self five*

He’d meant it when he’d said they should make a sex tape. For charity. Still, he hadn’t really expected Loki’s enthusiastic suggestions for said tape.

* * *

The thick leather collar sat heavily around Tony’s neck. It was comfortable, though, with his head bowed in deference to his god. The matching red cuffs that Loki had made him were holding his arms crossed behind his back. All in all, it was _good._ Cozy, even. His breathing was calm and even.

“Doing okay, Love?” Loki asked as she stepped up to the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded and pressed into Loki’s hand. She chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“You look good like this. Open your eyes.”

When he did, the first thing he saw was the rattan cane that she’s set on the bed in front of his kneeling form. His stomach gave a brief anxious twist as memories of the _last time_ Loki had caned him flooded back.

This wasn’t then, though. This wasn’t about punishment. It was about having _fun_ and overwriting the less-than-pleasant memories for both of them.

“Still okay?”

He licked his lips. “I think so.”

“Good boy,” she hooked her fingers under his collar and pulled him up into an awkward kiss. “You’ll let me know if that changes, won’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Loki grinned and released his collar. She was nothing but gentle as she helped him down onto his stomach. Soft words of praise and encouragement flowed over him. This would be fine. Better than fine. Loki knew what she was doing.

He still tensed when he heard the _swish_ of the cane cutting through the air. It didn’t hurt when it connected with his thigh. Or, well, it _did,_ but nothing like what he’d expected. He let out a slow breath.

Taking that as his implied permission—which was how he’d intended it—the next strokes were faster. Up and down his legs, a series of quick stings of ratton on flesh rained down on him.

How had he ever been worried about this? This was amazing. Perfect.

“I love you,” he slurred as the strokes came down harder.

“I love you, too.” He barely heard her over the sound of the cane moving over his ass.

Tony groaned. It hurt _perfectly._ The rhythm of pleasurepain was calming like a balm on his soul.

And then it stopped, and Tony mourned the loss.

“You’re already flying, aren’t you?” Loki asked, dragging her fingernails over his heated skin.

He nodded. “Green,” he breathed.

“Good, good. Glad to hear it.”

She leaned over until he could feel her breasts press against his back. “I’m going to rim you,” she whispered into his ear.

“No.” So much for his floaty feeling. It was still there, but he couldn’t _enjoy it_ now.

“Please?”

“Absolutely not,” he hissed.

“You can pretend you hate it.”

“It’s not pretend. I _did_ hate it.”

Loki chuckled and licked the shell of his ear. “Mmm, no. You didn’t. God of Lies, remember?”

She crawled down his body and slotted herself between his legs. No part of him even _began_ to understand why Loki _enjoyed_ it. He had a feeling that part of it was how hard he’d fight against it, knowing he couldn’t get away from whatever she wanted to do.

Like right then, as she pulled his cheeks apart with her thumbs. He squirmed and twisted, trying to put more distance between his ass and her warm breath.

He’d never had a chance. Loki dug her nails into his skin and held him down. And then her tongue was on him—and moments later _in him—_ and he couldn’t hold back the mortifying moan she pulled from him.

“That’s right, Tony,” she purred. “Just relax and _take it.”_

Tony whimpered as shame settled heavy in his guts. And, _god,_ people were going to _see_ this.

Why did that make the whole thing better?

He was sweating and panting and, fuck, couldn’t help but rock back, chasing the pleasure of Loki’s tongue. Distantly he had to wonder if he didn’t have a humiliation kink. It would certainly explain a few things about him.

“Yeah, you hate it so much,” Loki drawled, patting his butt as she sat up. “You’re leaking enough precum to fill Mimir’s Well.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Tony mumbled into the sheets—and his drool. Ugh. 

Loki’s soft laugh was soothing. “I’ll tell you about it another time. I’ve got our next toy set up, you ready?”

“Can’t wait.”

Tony knew the next part was pegging. And he’d agreed to let Loki surprise him with her choice in a toy—so long as she was reasonable in her selection. 

She settled with her legs on either side of his hips and started pushing the toy inside him.

He groaned at the light stretch. It was narrow, but also longer than he was used to. He found he didn’t mind in the least. It moved nicely inside him, and Loki didn’t seem to have any problem brushing his prostate with every thrust.

Loki let out an answering moan and ground her hips against his. She was rubbing herself against the fresh welts from the cane, and fuck, that was nice.

“Good?” She asked.

“Yeah. Really good,” he panted. “You?”

She hummed. “Can’t believe we never thought to use a double strap-on like this before.”

 _Ah._ That explained Loki’s reaction. He did his best to push back against her thrusts.

Which she must not have liked because her fingers tightened around his hips. They dug in and held him still while she pounded into him.

He loved it. All of it. His fingers curled, grasping at nothing behind him. Even the fact that Loki was holding him in such a way that he couldn’t get _any_ friction for his poor dick… Well, he wasn’t quite as in love with that part.

“Fuck, Baby, please.”

Loki grabbed the cuffs and pulled him back, straining his shoulders. “Baby?” She huffed. “Try again.”

“Mistress?” He offered.

“Acceptable.” She dropped him. “Since you asked so nicely, I’ll share another lovely feature of this toy.”

Tony couldn’t help the bubble of frustration at how _together_ Loki sounded.

The bubble popped and was forgotten the instant that the dildo buzzed to life.

 _“Fuck!_ God! Yes, fuck, Christ.”

Loki laughed at the stream of swears pouring from his mouth. She just kept thrusting, harder and faster, rolling them together in a way that only Loki could manage.

It didn’t take long until he was begging, openly, and unabashedly. He _wanted._

“Want to come, Pet?”

“Please, my God, _please.”_

He heard Loki hiss at his epithet. Seconds later, the toy was yanked roughly from him, and he clenched around emptiness and disappointment.

“Lo—Mistress, I—”

Loki flipped him onto his back, handling him like he was little more than a child’s ragdoll. Before he could even start to get his bearings, she sank onto his cock. Tony let out a punched-out sound and was a little surprised he didn’t just come then and there.

And fuck, it was close. Loki looked incredible above him. She was panting, her eyes shone brightly, and her breasts bounced with the force of her movements. He wanted little more than to reach out and touch her, but his arms were trapped underneath him. He also really wanted to come, and that one seemed to be a little more likely to happen in the near future.

She leaned down and whispered, “I adore you, Anthony,” against his lips.

Tony stretched up to try to kiss her, only for Loki to nip as his lip and straighten back up.

At least he had enough leverage to thrust up into her.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Loki smiled and reached down between them, rubbing her clit. He watched, mesmerized, as her chest heaved with her desperate breaths. Her walls clenched rhythmically around his dick.

She was close. He was close. Just as he wondered if they might actually come _together,_ Loki cried out, tensing and shaking through her orgasm.

“My God,” he whispered, doing his best to keep up his thrusts so she could ride the aftershocks.

“You’re far too good to me,” she panted, running her nails down his chest. “I want to see you come, too, Pet. Can you do that for me?”

Tony nodded. Yeah, he could do that. His muscles were sore, and his shoulders and arms were screaming from the unnatural position, but he was so, so close. He could do this for her.

She cooed at his desperate whines as he pushed his body harder than it wanted to go. “I know what you need, Love. I’ll help you.” Loki caught one of his nipples between her fingers, and Tony barely had a split-second of warning before she twisted it.

He shouted as his orgasm tore through him. The agony of his nipple was like an epicenter sending out wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him.

When it was over, Tony went limp. Only to jerk and gasp at the stress it added to his shoulders.

“Help,” he whimpered.

“I’ve got you, Love,” Loki moved off of him and helped him sit up enough for her to uncuff his wrists. She let him lay back down and massaged his aching muscles. It took a moment for him to register the warmth of her healing magic as she ran her hands over him. All the while, she kept up a stream of praise. How well he’d done. How lovely. What a good little pain slut.

He didn’t have the strength the laugh at the last part, but he gave her an exasperated smile. 

“Will you okay for a moment while I go get some water?”

“Yeah,” he rasped. The downside of _filming_ was that she couldn’t just summon them a glass or two.

As she stood, he watched some of his cum leak down her thigh, and he couldn’t help the fizzle of pleasure. He was _well_ aware of the hypocrisy, but he’d never claimed that he didn’t understand why Loki enjoyed a similar sight so much.

* * *

To his (very pleasant) surprise, Loki remained female for the next several days. It was the longest Tony had ever seen her in that form. It was nice, though. Knowing that she felt comfortable enough not to hide it away.

The next, also pleasant, surprise was that Loki’s children were entirely unfazed by the shift. 

“You still call her Faðir?” He asked over breakfast the second morning.

Hel gave him a patronizing smile. “Of course. What else would we call them? Faðir is Faðir.”

Right. They grew up with it. _Of course,_ this was perfectly normal for them.

And he looked like an asshole.

He was glad that Hel and Váli already liked him. And, if nothing else, Fen usually got a good laugh out of him sticking his foot in his mouth.

That night Tony and Loki curled up in their bed and giggled at the media shitstorm they’d caused. He was glad they’d warned Pepper about the plan, at least.

_“I can’t talk you out of this, can I?” She’d asked with a wince._

_“Nope,” Tony chirped._

_“Do I need to watch it?”_

_“Well,” Tony replied with a salacious grin, “you’re more than welcome to, if you’d like.”_

_Pepper just crossed her arms and glared at him._

_“We’ll give you the Cliffs Notes version.”_

_“Gee. Thanks.”_

“A press conference seems a bit much,” Loki mused, running her nails along the back of his neck.

“Yeah. I _do_ feel bad that it got bad enough that she decided that this was the best way to get out ahead of things.”

“We should send her a gift basket.”

Tony snorted. “We definitely need to send her something better than a gift basket.”

As always, Pepper handled the barrage of questions—some of which were invasively personal and made Tony yell at the screen JARVIS was projecting for them—like it was nothing. She stayed calm and collected, even as one reporter _kept_ trying to ask her about _her_ sexcapades with Tony Stark.

“J, get his name, would you?”

“Already done, Sir.”

“Good man. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

“What are you going to do to him?” Loki asked.

“JARVIS is already taking care of it.”

“Is there a standard protocol?”

“No, but he likes Pep.” He glanced at Loki’s conspiratorial smile. “It would be kinder to let _me_ think up something.”

Loki laughed quietly. “Don’t be like that. He learned from the best, after all.”

It took longer than he had expected for someone to finally ask who the woman in the video was.

Pepper’s smile shifted from the professional one she’s perfected over the years of dealing with Tony’s shit, to her _honest_ , pleased smile. “She wishes to remain nameless,” she began. “But I have their permission to divulge that she is Mr. Stark’s partner of nearly two years.”

The reporters ate that up, and cameras began flashing as rapidly as Tony had ever seen them.

“Ah, yes,” Loki drawled, speaking over the noise from the media crews. “Prince of two realms, King over eight, God of Fire… And Tony Stark’s partner.”

Tony snorted. Loki wasn’t _actually_ upset. “Yep,” he agreed. “That’s what happens.”

“It’s a good thing I love you.”

He leaned closer to kiss her cheek. “Love you, too. Partner.”

Loki jabbed him with her elbow. “Hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Symbrock and... Oh, lord. Daddy Kink. (Unless I can't figure it out, then something else.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
